monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch
Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch is a zombie boy at Monster High who plays sports and chess. Portrayers He is voiced by Audu Paden in English. Character Personality Slo Mo is a fairly decent natured fellow, with a reserved sense of humor. At one point he gives Frankie a thumbs-up when she asks him about the new "Sugar Eyeballs" from the school vending machine, implying he shares Ghoulia's love of junk food. Generally though, he's the zombie archetype. He simply stands there staring blankly into space like a regular zombie, shambles about, and moans and groans on occasion. His eyes also tend to roll in different directions. Most often static, he has shown distress over being forced to impersonate Lagoona's aunt and annoyance at Frankie, Clawdeen, and Draculaura for interfering with his chess match. He also possesses a low tolerance for bad music, as he destroys Heath Burn's guitar on two seperate occasions when Heath attempts to sing. Slo Mo wears a Varsity letter jacket in the school colors, showing that he's a member of at least one Varsity club. He hasn't been shown to play on any of the sports teams onscreen as yet. Ghoulia mentions a tall zombie boy on the casketball team in her diary, which seems to most likely be him. A picture of him is also shown next to a casketball trophy in "Cyrano de Ghoulia"; there is a degree of irony to be found in a zombie playing casketball, as zombies aren't known for speed and agility. Slo Mo is likely to be on the Varsity Chess Club as well. He is shown to represent Monster High in a City Championship Chess Match, implying he's not just a dumb jock stereotype. He has the most on-screen appearances of all the non-toy characters. He is a nerd and an easy target for bullies like all zombies in Monster High. Relationships Family Slo Mo is the son of the zombies. Friends Slo Mo is friends with Gil and Heath Burns; Gil even acts as his "wing-man" on one occasion. Save for two occasions where he destroys Heath's guitar after a particularly horrid attempt to sing, Slo Mo doesn't seem to have much of an issue with Heath's antics. Slo Mo's best friend is Don of the Dead, another zombie with whom he has a rivalry over Ghoulia's affection. However, this doesn't stop the two from hanging out together a lot. In "Freaky Fridate" he is shown to be on good terms with Deuce. Romance Ghoulia Yelps has a crush on him and Slo Mo reciprocates the feelings, smiling in her presence and holding hands with her. He even lets slide her poking him in the eye. During The Bermuda Love Triangle, he gets into a fight with his friend Don over Ghoulia. The outcome is unknown, but in "Monster Mashionals Part 2", he is shown being still Ghoulia's main interest. In "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" he was shot with one of C.A. Cupid's love arrows and he fell in love with Manny Taur. However this love was only lasted until Frankie smashed the bow. Timeline * May 14, 2010: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch makes his 2D cartoon debut in "Party Planners". * June 24, 2010: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's nickname, Slo Mo, becomes known through "Cyrano de Ghoulia". * October 25, 2011: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's full name is given as Moe Deadovitch in the video game Ghoul Spirit, but this would eventually be only his preliminary name. * April 13, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's presumed profile art is revealed through the Freaky Fab 13 update. * February 12, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * July 12, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's profile art is revealed in the at San Diego Comic-Con International. * April 13, 2012: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch makes his ''Monster High'' book debut in "Chapter 13: Occupy Mall Street". * May 20, 2013: Mattel registers the trademark for Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch. * July 21, 2013: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch is the Sunday and final San Diego Comic-Con International reveal. * October 23, 2013: Sloman "Slo Mo" Mortavitch's bio is released via the 20th issue of the UK Monster High magazine. Gallery Profile art - Ghoulia Mo scooter.jpg|Slo Mo and his ghoul, Ghoulia! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Zombies